


My Hawk

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Thurderhawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	My Hawk

Thor loves his new lover very much.  
His new lover is his teammate, Hawkeye.  
Or Clint Barton.  
Thor had always liked the archer.  
When Lady Jane broke his heart the archer fixed it.  
Thor could finally understand Loki's obsession with Clint.  
Clint is an enigma.  
His mind is full of anomalies that Thor discovers as their relationship progresses.  
Clint helps him adjust to Midgard.  
He treats Thor as an equal and not stupid.  
Thor loves his archer very much.


End file.
